


Commit to Love

by IntrovertedHappiness



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedHappiness/pseuds/IntrovertedHappiness
Summary: Roman falling in love leads to something irreversible.





	Commit to Love

__ Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.  
  


“You should’ve made better choices, Roman.”   
  


__ Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.  
  


“Please- please just give him another  _ chance-  _ He didn’t mean it- he-”   
  


__ Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.  
  


“Prince Roman, it’s time.”   
  


Roman looked up as the jail cells’ door creaked open. Two tall guards stood at the door, as a third came in closer. He unhooked Roman’s hands from his chains, stepping back as Roman’s arms fell to his sides. Roman looked at the guards hesitantly, rubbing his wrists. He took a deep breath.   
  


“Get up,” The closest guard said, with a touch of a rough tone. Roman frowned, but did as he said. They exited the cell, Roman standing between the three of them, in a guarded trap. He heard a rumble of voices from outside. He heard the soft tapping of their feet on the cold stone floor. He heard the guards armour clinking. He heard so many things, all his senses heightened. But he was silent. It wasn’t his place to talk anymore. He didn’t have a choice anymore. He had already decided his fate. His eyes stayed trained on the floor as they went along.   
  


Sunlight hit his eyes like a sharp knife. The talking Roman had heard quieted as they went further outside. He didn’t bother looking up. He knew what was there. They traveled up a platform, higher and higher until they finally stopped at the top. Roman swallowed hard. He knew what was coming. There was complete silence. A full minute of aching, painful silence before-   
  


“May I present,” a different guard called. “Newly crowned King Logan, and his brother, Prince Patton.”   
  


Roman looked up to see his brothers standing on a different platform. They both looked exhausted, horribly stricken by grief. There were tears in Patton’s eyes. He remember his little brother begging- begging for everyone to see things differently. Begging for Roman to be given another chance. Begging for them to spare him.   
  


“Roman Sanders,” Logan spoke, and Roman couldn’t help but notice the shaking in his brother’s voice. “You have been convicted on joining enemy forces. For plotting against this kingdom. For helping kill-”   
  


Logan choked, tears streaming down his face. Patton hooked their hands together, and he went on.   
  


“For helping kill our father, King Thomas. Now, this kingdom has cast you out. We have decided to sentence you to- to death… Do you have any last words?”   
  


Roman thought over the events of the last few months. He was so  _ stupid _ falling for the bandit like that. He couldn’t help it though. The moment he had met Virgil’s eyes, he had fell in love.  _ Hard _ . Roman tracked the bandit down, following him to his home. He shouldn’t have let that boy change him so much. Virgil had been part of a much bigger scheme that Roman originally thought. He wasn’t just some poor boy robbing others to stay alive. He was part of the… the Darks (a name Roman had coined for them long before he met Virgil).  Their plan was the kill the king. And Roman, foolish Roman, would do anything for love.   
  


Now he had to pay for it.   
  


Roman swallowed hard, looking around at his people. Then back at Logan and Patton. He said, with a trembling voice,   
  


“You don’t fall in love. You commit to it.”   
  


And they hung him. 


End file.
